The Girl with the Tattoo
by Caveia Fields1234
Summary: This is a story about a once innocent girl who slowly developes an unfamiliar personality. Her close friend, Flippy becomes an assailant and when someone wanted her to die, he quickly notices those innocent eyes. Rated M for violence, sexual content strong language and detailed imagery
1. Chapter 1: Friendly Eyes

**REVIEW! NEW STORY! SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I DON'T LIKE RUSHING, I LIKE LEAVING YOU GUYS IN SUSPENSE OKAY HERE IT GOES!**

The rainy night was getting heavier and heavier every minute. I held her bloody paws as we practically crawled from the abandoned house. She would wheeze and pant when she slowly moved away, finally she stopped moving and fell on her stomach. I turned around when I heard a thud and splat on top of mud.

* * *

She lied there motionless, I regained my strength and ran to her. I tugged at her torn up shirt and turned her over. She had a smile on her lips and she looked at me with tears dripping slowly down her cheek. She held on her stomach where the symbol lies and cried out in pain.

* * *

I picked her head up and I started to cry a little myself. She managed to smile again, but it was so weak, I never, ever seen her smile so imperfect before. She chuckled and whispered in my ear: 'Remember the innocent girl, (whisper softer), with the tattoo...' Her head weighed down in my arms and I w

ept, while pressing my head on hers. Her pure heart was still beating... Many Years ago...

* * *

Flippy's POV

* * *

It began when I moved to this town, everything was colorful and happy. I bought a huge log I call home next to this mobile trailer. i finally finished unpacking my only box full of things for each room and clothing. I didn't have much because I live alone. I decided to go outside and stretch my legs.

* * *

I saw many critters walking together and laughing, I always get along with other critters because I'm kind, I ran up to the first person I spotted, it was a blue moose he went to the house next to mines and fiddled for his keys. "Hello, I'm new here. What's your name?"I said.

* * *

He turned and shook my paw then continued to look for his key. I saw a moose shaped key under his feet and pointed to it. He smiled and shook my paw twice as hard and gave me a hug. "Why thank you sir, I've been looking for those keys for a week now."he said tipping his hat then walking in his house.

* * *

I shrugged and returned to my house. I spotted a red figure walking like a super model down the street. She was full of confidence and filled with nothing but happiness. It's seems like kindness fueled her excited energy tank when I waved to her.

* * *

She ran up to be and looked me in the eyes and smiled. "Hello there, I never seen a green teddy bear before."she said hugging me with all her might. I chuckled nervously and blush, her hug may be tight but it's soft and passionately lovely, I enjoyed it.

* * *

After a while she let me go and look me in the eyes again. "You have to go explore this wonderful town. Do you want me to join you?"she said quietly. Her eyes suddenly turned nervous and frightened when she mentioned the town.

* * *

"I'd love to." I said. She stretched out her red paw and I grabbed it and we made our quick walk to a restaurant. "Want a bite to eat? My treat."she said smiling showing her bright white teeth. "Oh no I couldn't spend your money, my appetite will make you go broke." I honestly remarked.

* * *

She giggles a very cute and adoring laughter and sighed after it took up most of her breathing. "It's fine, it's okay...I love to share with new friends, order as much as you want."she said. She ran over to a seat and pulled it away from the table. "Sit here."she said.

* * *

I now began to think she's way too nice for me, I think it's time to question her. Usually boys do that for girls. "Hey, um...red, hedgehog...porcupine girl.(clears throat) how come your so friendly?" I asked as I sat on the comfortable chair.

* * *

She sat on hers and folded her paws together and leaned her head on top. "Well, I'm so friendly because I am...my mother had always told me there is no reason why I should be angry all the time. YOLO!"she said. I squinted my eyes during the misunderstanding.

* * *

"Yolo?" I repeated. "You only live once, listen to the song The Motto by Drake, it's a good song. Okay getting off topic here."she ended the sentence with a chuckle. I laughed along with her, even though she didn't give me a full and logical answer to my question.

* * *

I

look away from her magnet-like eyes to see a female skunk walking to us. "How can I help you two? Oh-ho-ho, on a date huh? Who the new cutie?"said the skunk with rollerblades on. "Petunia, this fine gentlebear is...uh...well he's new.

* * *

I didn't exactly ask for his name, how embarrassing."she said. Petunia laughed then stopped suddenly when the red porcupine didn't return a giggle or even her friendly smile. "Sorry, what is your name?"she asked me. I laughed so I can hopefully get her happy again too, and it worked she began to laugh.

* * *

Great! I made her laugh at a joke that didn't exist. "My name is Flippy, and you are?" I said. "I'm Flaky my dear."she said as she kissed my paw, I blushed red when she did so. She acts like a gentlecritter herself, so kind, so very angelic and lovely.

* * *

Petunia returned her once removed smile and winked at me. Flaky stood up and pardoned herself for the bathroom. "She's so pristine, I think your going to love living here because of her. She's my best friend ever!"said Petunia happily. So that's it, she's innocent...I believe Petunia is right.

* * *

Flaky returned to her seat and ordered her meal: leaf on a branch with some flowers , and I ordered mines: fish soup and grilled honey (grilled cheese style). Flaky looked down at the table and played with her fork and knife. I watched her every move, having such a strange personality could mean she's dangerous.

* * *

"Am I hard to look away from?"she said. Those words startled me. She haven't looked at me once after Petunia took our order. It creeped me out. "W-what are you talking about?" I said. Flaky stabbed the knife on the table.

* * *

"You've been staring at me for such a long time..."she said. I gulped quietly then forced a smile on my face. Something is definitely wrong with her...her emotions are somehow twisted, she's bright and dark at the same time, but it's hard to say she's not harmless.

* * *

"I'm sorry about my strange emotions...lately there has been a huge amount of accidents going on and I believe it's a sign for something...I don't know maybe it's just me."she said as sheaid her head on the table and sighed.

* * *

I was completely nervous now, she practically read my mind. How can I stop her from being so weird? "You know there are other things you can do rather than smiling." I finally spoke. I trembled violently when I saw her raised her head up slowly to stare me in my eyes.

* * *

I knew she is against of what she say, but surprisingly she said: "Your really right...but what can I do?" I thought about it for a second. "Well you must know, bad luck comes around sometimes, you must learn it's pattern. You really don't have to worry about other people when they're gone." I speeched.

* * *

Flaky nodded her head, suddenly a wide smile came across her face. It wasn't the creepy one she had the whole time, it was beautiful. Her eyes twinkled and it shone shiny red. I couldn't help but look at the beauty last for about five seconds, when Petunia came to serve our food. Flaky blinked and the magic was gone, just like that.

* * *

"Here you go darlings. Enjoy."she said as she skated her way to the kitchen. Flaky took a bite out of her leaf on the branch and bit into her dried up, crunchy probably tasty flowers. She moaned with delight. "This is so good!"she stretched her paw out holding the piece she bit off.

* * *

"Try some."she said. I slowly took a chomp out of the bitter petal and kept it on my tongue. "Damn...uh...(clear throat) sorry...um...can I be excused?" I said turning green. "Sure thing."she said as I rushed to the bathroom to spit out the piece.

* * *

Flaky's POV

* * *

I watched my new friend run to the men's room and ate some more of my leaf on the branch. He is so adorable. I wish he would talk to me some more. I ripped my leaf off the branch, that was stuck on some sap and ate it. I bet he thinks I'm weird...I just don't know how to act in front of boys...especially cute ones like him.

* * *

I can't believe how polite I am around him. He's always staring into my eyes and looking at my mouth...what's up with that? Giggles, my friend, came by and waved at me. "Hey, who's the new cutie pie?"she said. I blushed and swept my feet around on the floor.

* * *

"He's Flippy, I met him this morning and took him on a tour." I said softly. "I should take him on a private tour, he can tour my body."she said with that seductive tone in her voice. "Don't you already have an admirer?" I said raising my tone.

* * *

"I know, but he sure is sexy, me-ow."she said motioning her claws in a circular motion. Her friend Lammy chuckled with her pal. I smiled weakly and rolled my eyes. "I actually want to be his only friend for now then I'll introduce him to you guys. I want to enjoy his kindness before you guys take him." I said.

* * *

A strong paw leaned on my back and I gasped. "Flaky, can we finish our lunch?"he said hungrily. I reached my paw on his and pat it. Blush brightened my red fur i quickly turned around and nodded, showing him the way to the table. As we ate it was quiet, until Giggles and Lammy went up to our table and interrupted us.

* * *

"Hey big boy, how are ya?"she said rubbing his back. I couldn't stand this...she's taking my friends away again. She swears she think her appearances are appealing. I gulped down my last petal, paid for the meal and started to leave the restaurant. Flippy pushed Giggles and Lammy out the way and chased m

e.

* * *

I was far away from him, but he somehow catches up with me. I jumped in a bush and saw him ran past it. I sighed and sat on the soft grass. I heard rustling in the bushes then increased my breathing. Flippy departed the bushes and surprised me by making an annoying sound with his throat.

* * *

I smacked him then walked out into the street again, but this time I was speed walking to my house. "Hey, hey...where are you going? You just left for no reason."he said. "I'm sorry I thought you were with your 'bestfriends'" I said softly.

* * *

Flippy frowned a serious expression. I knew he means what he's about to say. "Flaky, they aren't my friends...were you jealous or something? Are they some kind of popular kids?"he said. I frowned angrily then cooled off. I turned to him and he flinched, he probably thought I was going to slap him again.

* * *

"Look mister, I do not want you to be a part of them, they aren't popular either only popular in their crowd...and...I...DO NOT WALLOW IN JEALOUSY!" I exploded. His ears fell with sadness. This is a new feeling to me...this anger and guilt emotion.

* * *

This new guy has gotten me to become crazy. I must stay away from him for now. "I'm...so sorry...for yelling at you...I don't know what came over me." I said rubbing my sore head. Flippy's ears twitched, it seems like they are deciding whether to be happy or sad still. I lowered my head as I went to my door

* * *

. "Do you want to come inside?" I said. Flippy shook his head 'no'. He stared into my eyes again then at my lips which held no smile. "Okay, goodnight then." I said as I walked in my house and watched him put his paws in his pockets and walked casually down the street. I closed the door gently then readied for bed.

Few hours ago...

* * *

Flippy's PO

V

* * *

I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a napkin and spat out the leaf. "Ugh...how can she eat that shit..."I said gagging loudly. A guy came out the bathroom and he saw the napkin in my paws so I put it behind me and smiled. The rabbit looked so green it was a shame. "Your girlfriend gave you something you want to eat huh?"he said

* * *

. "Yeah...wait she's not-" i started. "Nah man, a girlfriend is a girl who is your friend. My friend Giggles gave me some treenuts, i really hate treenuts. I like carrots. I...am...a...rabbit!"he said pointing to himself as he spoke. I nodded saying 'duh' in my head. "Are you okay dude? You look a little..." Cuddles nodded

* * *

. "Yes I am drunk, do you have a problem with it?"he said. I stared at him with my eyebrows risen. "Look dude, just tell your friend how you feel about treenuts...I'm sure she'll understand okay dude? Just keep your cool, and let her drive you home. Deal?" I said holding out my paw.

* * *

He gripped my paw and shook it. "Thanks, say what's your name?"he said drinking some substance in his bottle. "Flippy, young sir." I said smiling. "The name's Cuddles, nice to meet you too."he said exiting the bathroom and I followed. Flaky wasn't at our table, instead she was at another table with a bunch of slutty looking girls.

* * *

I walked over to her and laid my paw on her back, she gasps in fear. My stomach ached with hunger, I asked her if we can finish. She touched my paw back and I blushed, and I think she did too. Her fur is so fairly red and i like it, I think red is my new favorite color now. We marched on to our table and continued lunch

* * *

. But strangely she wasn't talking anymore. I wondered what did those girls said to her to make her treasure-like smile become locked up again. Then I felt cold, but damp paws rubbing my back. I swear if it's what I think it is I'm going to go nuts. I turned and saw the two girl Flaky was talking to.

* * *

They continued to rub their cold hands on me and I looked at Flaky's angry frown, it was new to her I can tell her face was all jumbled and it was barely a scowl. She shoved a leaf down her throat and almost choked on it. She threw down some money on the table and she bust out to the other side of the restaurant .I watched her sadly running off.

* * *

Then I felt something wet on my ear l, it was a tongue. Was somebody licking me, of course. It was a pink girl licking me,tasting fur. I pushed her out the way. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled making her tear. I caught her in the street under the starry night sky running to a neighborhood I wasn't introduced to.

* * *

When I saw her twinkling ruby eyes look back at me she bolted faster. Then I caught her jumping into a bush. 'Nice try' I thought i stepped on some leaves and fumbled with the leaves in the way making it rustle. I finally saw her beautiful, but nervous face hiding in her knees.

* * *

I made a squeaking noise that startled her and she smacked me. Surprised I jerked back and rubbed my face to heal the pain. I got up eventually and saw that she was running to a particular house. I asked her where she was going and wondered why she left.

* * *

She started to talk about those girls as if I made friend with those whores. I put on my serious, and persuasive face and confronted her about the girls. I even asked her if she was jealous of them, which was the wrong word. I wanted to die right there and come back to life tomorrow

* * *

. She started to act all crazy and talked all kinds of nonsense about the girls. She even began to scare me with her deep and loud tone in her speech, I forgot how loud one can be just now. The last sentence made me frighten also she just screamed in my ears so I lowered it and stared at her.

* * *

She began to bug out just now. I wanted to help her little issue with those girls, and ask her why she don't want me around them, even though I ready figured out why. But when she invited me to go inside her house i said no with my head. I was speechless to see how fast an innocent girl can change like that.

* * *

Maybe tomorrow I thought. She nodded and I made my way into the streets. This night is colder than it should be, i stuffed my paws in my pockets, I waited for her to close her door but I can feel her sweet eyes pouring it's looks on me. I smiled because those eyes won't stop being so angelic.

End of Chapter 1 I AM SOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SOOO LONG! HOPE U LIKE IT!


	2. Chapter 2: Flaky's Island Party

Flaky's POV

* * *

It was finally morning, after a sleepless night of brand new emotions I finally felt at peace once the rays of the sun met my open eyes. I blinked, stretched and yawned as if I had a good rest. I skipped to my bathroom and rinsed my face off and dried it carefully.

* * *

But, when I looked at myself, I looked tired...and unhappy. There was some sort of bags under my eyes and in my eyes there was red marks all around it. I nervously forced a smile on my face and it hurt, I was so use to frowning all night, it stayed like so. My eyes began to blur and drip moisture from my cheek to my chin.

* * *

Suddenly someone hit their knuckles against the door and I tried to dry up the water from my eyes.l, while walking to the door. When I opened the door it was Lumpy with a box in his hands. I'm guessing he's the mailman for today, so I took the box away from him, signed the paper and closed the door rather loudly.

* * *

As I tore the box apart, lying in my paws was the world's shiniest baseball bat, along with a fresh smelling baseball. I immediately smiled and hugged the gift close to my heart and noticed words engraved into the metal. 'Smile at every Swing' it read.

* * *

This brighten up my day, I placed the baseball bat on my couch and ran into the kitchen. I fixed myself some good food such as: eggs with toast and leaves. Then I ran upstairs and jumped back down with paper and marker in paw. I scribbled all over the page making it colorful and decorative.

* * *

I place the orange colored marker in my mouth facing the back so my tongue won't taste the ink and rushed for black. After I was done with the black I put that one in my mouth as well I grabbed a weird blue colored marker and marked the page with it. In ten minutes I was covered in misplaced marker, and was finished as well. I held my masterpiece up and nailed it to the wall.

* * *

The design was a sunset over the ocean and the middle contained a black lily. I admired my work and tilt my head. "What a strange design..."I said putting my paw on my chin. A two loud knocks were heard at my door and it was Giggles, Lammy and Petunia. The two sassy girls sat on my couch knocking my bat on the floor.

* * *

Petunia followed me to the area where I hung my work. She was amazed at the sight as well as I was hypnotized by it. "Flaky...this is gorgeous, where did this design came from, it's like...wow..."said Petunia as the two girls wobbled in the same place we are at.

* * *

"Damn...Flaky you did that, oh I see you girl doing what you doing. I like it, it's sexy as hell."Giggles said putting her paws on her hips. Lammy nodded agreeing with her. "Hold on girls! I've seen this before."said Lammy pulling out a fresh new book.

* * *

"That's impossible...she just created this, even I didn't see this before and ,boy have I seen styles."said Giggles. Lammy flipped through the pages and revealed a familiar-looking porcupine with a tattoo on her stomach, with a hand-held gun in her paws. "Whoa...she looks like Flaky, where did you get this shit from?"said Giggles.

* * *

Lammy squint her eyes and tried to remember what happened the last ten seconds she encountered with the same girl. "Well, I was walking..."she started. "Yeah...and?"said Giggles. "Then I saw a running animal..."she said as her memories became fresher each time she unlocks i

t.

* * *

"She was a red porcupine, but it wasn't Flaky at all she was older and looked vicious, she wouldn't even smile...she was wearing rags and she looked as if she was trying to escape from someone. She fell before me and looked up at me she hugged me and started to cry. 'Lammy...thank god...here...take the box...don't give it to Fliqpy...or anyone...'she said as she threw the box in my paws."said Lammy. "Then what happened? How did she know your name?"said Petunia.

* * *

"

This doesn't make

any sense, why is she hiding something from Fliqpy? Who the fuck is that?"said Giggles. "That can't be all what she did, what else did she do? Come on this might be dangerous you have to rememeber."said Flaky quietly.

* * *

"I was drunk okay, you have to wait until it comes back to me. She sorta snatched a key off her neck and put it on around mines. She hugged me again and ran off, as soon as I stumbled all home I opened the box and what lied there was a 's all I remember..."she said.

* * *

"Damn it! You and your fucking drinking is just bullshit...Lammy, try to stay sober and go back to the place you last seen her, she might come back."said Giggles. "This is weird...for some reason I think she was talking about Flippy. I'm going to visit him and see if he knows who that is." I said putting on my pretty lilac hoodie and strolled outside.

* * *

Regular POV

* * *

Flaky carefully crossed the streets and continued to walk as if she has nowhere to go. The green log Flippy calls home was empty. Flaky frantically looked in his windows and he wasn't there. She huffed and went to sit at the edge of his stairs.

* * *

"That symbol...that girl...Fliqpy...Flippy...could this be some sort of sign? But if she was to be me, why would I put a tattoo on my stomach? I'm too scared to...maybe she's from a horrible twisted future and I need to avoid. I mustn't let these odd emotions mess me up, I have to be friendly and less vicious...I have to be strong. Hey! I know how to get him here, I'll throw him

a party!"she squealed with excitement.

* * *

Flippy's POV

* * *

Flippy sat on L

umpy's soft couch and enjoyed his television. Lumpy gave him some honey and tea. "Thank you, hey Lumpy what do you know about the war? See they have an ad on the t.v"he said pointing at it.

* * *

Lumpy switched the channel and threw the remote back to the table it came from. "You don't want to go there, every year they would draft an innocent animal, and the time is close so you have to prepare yourself, it won't be pleasant."he said

* * *

. "Why would I prepare myself, it's not like I would risk my life for thousands of people I barely know, maybe next year."he laughed as he relaxed on the chair. "You have a point, just don't let them find you."he said sitting on the other couch. Toothy and Cuddles ran up to the door and knocked on it. Lumpy went to the door and invited them inside.

* * *

"Hey Lumpy, whoa...who's that guy?"said Toothy. "That's my neighbor..."he said. "What's his name?"he asked. "Um, it's something, I'm sure of it."he said shrugging. Toothy went over to Flippy and shook his paw. "I'm Toothy, what about you?"he said. "Flippy."he said. "Oh, your the guest of honor at Flaky's party tonight."said Toothy.

* * *

"What? Um, that's cool I guess. I always been invited to parties, but I never get to be the guest of honor!"he said putting a smile on his face. "Flaky does throw the hottest parties out there! She's the bomb, and she's really nice too, have you met her?"said Cuddles.

* * *

"Yeah, I did. She's the second person I met yesterday. And did you say she was nice?"he said. "Yeah, I did. She's pure of heart. Why, did she do anything...mean?"questioned Toothy. "No...I just saying, she's kinda twisted with her emotions and how to deal with then properly. She's weird as hell."he said.

* * *

"That's just girls, you know how they are, crazy all the time and damned to be sexy. You just need to learn how to cope with them that's all."said Cuddles. "You might as well see what she's doing at the party, maybe she has a gift for you, after all it is Friendship Week."said Lumpy.

* * *

"I already got Flaky a gift! I gave her this sweet bat, and I got it engraved. She will love it! You did deliver it to her, right?"said Cuddles. "Yeah, I did."said Lumpy. "You gave a girl, a baseball bat?"said Flippy.

* * *

"Yeah? So? She's into that shit."said Cuddles. "You should buy her a necklace or something."he said. "Hell no, necklaces cost too much."said Cuddles. "But a bat cost like three hundred."said Flippy. "I don't tell you how to spend your money."yelled Cuddles. Flippy dug on his pocket and pulled out money. "Where do you keep the stores?"he said.

* * *

Flaky's POV

* * *

I was hanging decorations up in my house upon my walls. Each one I made sure was pretty and sparkly. I want it to glitter so brightly I can see it twinkle in his eyes. I wanted to see his smile with teeth, I want a tear of joy fall off his eye

* * *

s. It's all I want to see, was a smile. So I hung my favorite shiny objects on my wall and put up a banner with gems covering it. Petunia kicked the door open and carried orange paint in my livingroom, followed by Giggles and Lammy carrying black and weird blue color. You can guess what I'm going to do next to my walls.

* * *

After it was painted a new coat the we was astonished by the view. It felt like they we in a stunning island where everything just sparkles, the ocean moved everytime you moved and there are so many conch shells around you can almost hear it's whooshing sounds.

* * *

The sunset had it's identical reflection on the surface of the ocean making it have a shimmering effect, but a black lily prevented the viewer to seek if the the sun's reflection was true, but it was common sense that it is. I shook my head and snapped back into reality, that painting sure is hypnotizing and I rushed upstairs and wrapped my gift for Flippy and had been covered in tape and glitter.

* * *

The girls began to do the same. I needed a good table made from scrap, I ran back upstairs and right down holding wood. I sawed it in pieces then nailed it together forming a table. I smoothed it out and glossed it. I threw a few seashell on it and some sand to add to the decoration.

* * *

Giggles and Lammy threw sand and shells everywhere on her floor. Petunia hung tree-like plants on her windows and her ceiling lamp. Me and the girls put on tropical like clothing on and fixed up some food and drinks. I made sweets, Petunia made the main course. Lammy did the drinks and Giggles made umbrellas for the beverages.

* * *

Minutes later multiple knocks sounded at the door. Petunia answered the door and many of my friends, i invited, ran inside laughing and cheering. They all stared at the beautiful painting in awe. I led the partygoers to the main room where the sand is, because I didn't want to waste too much time. I told them to put their gifts on the table.

* * *

Everybody had many multiple colored wrappers, they were nice as they stacked it up neatly. I ran upstairs so fast it felt like I was flying. I jumped down the stairs and limped a little, it hurt so bad, but I must make everything extra special for Flippy.

* * *

My friends were asking me if I was okay, I didn't answer some of them because the fact that my answer didn't change everytime they ask. I went to put a stereo up for some music, and checked my list for anything in particular.

* * *

Everything seemed okay, now all we need is Flippy and a few missing friends of mines. I sent Petunia, my most trusted friend, to go get them. She walked out the door and I told her to run, and she did so. I pace the floor as I waited while everybody was relaxing and dancing.

* * *

Petunia's POV

* * *

I looked at my list of people Flaky told me to bring. The list wasn't much because half of them were at the house. I arrived Handy's house first and knocked on his door. I heard grunting and the knob jiggling violently. I looked at my watch, then I realized he has no paws. "Uh, do you need help Handy?" I asked. He kicked the keys from under the door and laughed victoriously with delight.

* * *

"Petunia, what brings you here? Wanna come inside?"he said stepping aside. "No thank you, Flaky wanted to invite you to her party, it's going to be awesome. I helped her decorate her beautiful decoration." I said. Handy was daydreaming because his face was blank.

* * *

Usually when I invite him to Flaky's parties he would explode with questions, he would be excited, he would...be happy. I didn't sense any enthusiastic emotion from him, he just looks...bored. "Are you feeling okay? I just said Flaky is throwing a party!"I repeated.

* * *

Handy nodded. "You know the new guy, Flippy? He's the guest of honor." I as Handy smiled happily and went back at his house and bought back a gift. "That was quick, what's in it?" I said surprised that he already have his gift.

* * *

"Finally! She's throwing a party for a boy! Now I can give him this cool pocket knife. It comes with a cork opener and a heater to heat food and a lot of helpful things you won't believe. I know a girl wouldn't take it so why not wait for a male to! Lets go!"he said. "I have to get Lumpy next, but I can meet you there." I said as we parted. I ran all the way to Lumpy's house and breathed heavily.

* * *

I heard noises in the house and Lumpy opened the door. "Its only Petunia, its not Flaky. You don't have to hide it."said Lumpy as he moved aside letting me in. Flippy was finishing up his present for Flaky and he giggled when he was done. It was weird to hear a boy giggle but it didn't matter.

* * *

"I need all of you to go to Flaky's party! And yo guys are the last one on my list! Come on!" I said as the boys followed me down the street. We reached Flaky's house and smelled the sweet and salty scent of the ocean as we stood by the door. I love the smell of the ocean that's why I tend to hang around there. Flaky's theme for Flippy's party was the best!

* * *

She opened the door and quickly pulled me,Lumpy, Cuddles and Toothy inside. "Okay guys do you have the gifts for Flippy?"she said. The boys all presented their gifts and placed it on the table with a large stack of other gifts on it. Flaky wiped her head and smiled while pushing us further on the house. A single knock at the door was heard.

* * *

Flaky opened the door as I peered from the edge of the stairs. "Oh, hey Flippy what brings you here? W-wanna come in?"she asked uneasily. Flippy nodded and walked inside. The lights turned on and oceanic sounds and cheers were mixed everything was beautifully designed and perfect for a Welcome Party.

* * *

Regular POV

* * *

Flippy's eyes shimmered brightly as he looked around at the scenery of the house,he spun around looking at every inch of the wall then stopped at the one particular painting. The Black Lily one. He gasped and cringed at he painting until Flaky grabbed his arm and jerked it up and down.

* * *

"I bet your so happy that I did all of this for you, I know we just met and all but your my new best friend ever!"she said hugging him. Flippy smiled and blushed, he rubbed the back of his head. "Y-you did...ALL of this for me?"he asked in a surprised tone.

* * *

"Yes! I adore newcomers and your the best one I've met so far. And I wanted you to be the guest of honor! I got games and music to play. Oh and you must see your gifts! What do you want to do first?!"said Flaky, she was talking so fast it looked like her mouth didn't move much.

* * *

Flippy looked at the stack of CDs on the table. "Can we dance to music?"he said. Flaky jumped up and down carelessly the fact she's wearing a skirt and she flew to the table with the stereo and pressed the play button.

* * *

Loud dance music played as everybody all danced happily. Flaky held Flippy's paws and spun around with him and she danced with him wildly. She was so full of energy she was everywhere asking if anybody was enjoying the party,do they like the food or music then she would dance with Flippy some more.

* * *

The more sugary drinks she drank the crazier she got. The party's light began to dim as the sunset appeared at the horizon. Disco Bear put on some slow music and everybody got a partner and started to dance slowly. The sugar rush eventually stopped, but Flaky was reckless when she danced, she was sloppy and tilting a lot.

* * *

Flippy tried his best to keep her up from the floor. She eventually paid more attention to reality and slow danced with him just like she wanted, to dance with her new friend. She pressed her head on Flippy's chest and she rocked back and forth along with him. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Flippy hugged her back this time and he began to dance slower and his ears drooped. Flaky looked up at Flippy and he stared at her back. "Are you enjoying the party?"she said tiredly. "You asked me that question a million times today"he said as he twirled her around and he leaned her back then up again. "My, your a good dancer Flippy."she said slowly.

* * *

Flippy nodded. And looked around the house everybody was sleeping, it was just them two standing. Flaky yawned and pulled on Flippy's arm leading him outside. They both sat close to each other and stared at the moon and stars. "Aren't they beautiful?"said Flaky looked up until she fell on her back.

* * *

"Yeah, they are. I wondered why are they up there, they don't make wishes come true."he said laying down with her. Flaky laughed heartily and sighed loudly. "Yes they can! I made a wish on it the other day, and it came true!"she said. Flippy laughed even harder. "Would you like to tell me what it was?"he said. Flaky sat up and looked down at Flippy.

* * *

"I wished...for you."she said. Flippy sat up also. "That's impossible, you don't even know who I was."he said. Flaky nodded disagreeing with him. "Yes I did, and you don't realize it. I wished on the star for a friend...a true friend who will understand me, they will know I am too innocent for things that I might be able to do..."she said.

* * *

Flippy's ears twitched as his eye lids on the bottom raised. "No one, can't understand you but me? That doesn't make sense."he said. Flaky sighed. "It doesn't make sense now but it will Flippy. You just need to be very close to me as a friend and everything will make sense."she said as she laid back down.

* * *

"Okay...I will be your friend forever, just so I can understand what your talking about"he said looking at the stars. Flaky sighed and grabbed his paws almost crushing it and she swung her head over to him and her red eyes were frightening. "You can't do that...you have to be a true friend...a true true friend, nothing else not enemies, not betrayal, just true friends."she said softening her frown

* * *

. Flippy nodded and winced at the pain in his paws. She loosen her grip on Flippy and closed her eyes. "I want our friendship to mean a lot so I got you this gift."she said slamming her gift on his stomach letting him yell out in pain.

* * *

Flippy unwrapped the gift and it was dogtags with a silver lily that was darkened her name and his engraved on it. Flippy smiled and blushed. "I love it, even though it left a bruise on my stomach."he said. Flak blushed too then turned away from him. "Thanks for liking it...your putting it on now?"she said surprised

* * *

. Flippy nodded. "Why not? I really love your gift, I will never take it off."he said. Flaky wanted to cry but she held it in. "Here's your gift."he said putting it on her lap. Flaky carefully unwrapped the gift and it was a gold chain necklace with a black lily on it. It glisten brightly and made Flaky cry.

* * *

"Flippy this is the best gift ever! I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"she cried out as she immediately put the necklace on and she gave Flippy a friendly smile while putting a paw on her necklace. She put her other paw on Flippy's and tighten it, she put her head on his shoulder and wiped her tears.

* * *

"Flaky...I have one question."he said making her jump up. "What's wrong?"she asked. "You remember that plant you drew on the wall...what is that to you? I know it sounds weird but I had a dream about a girl with that on her."he said.

* * *

Flaky's eyes widen and she blinked looking yonder. "Well...I had a dream about it too, that plant was beautiful, but so evil. The color says it all...it was ashame how much trouble it got one into...so much trouble, the problems increased as the designs did. But the beauty is so unbearable, you couldn't tell its real personality."she said.

* * *

Flippy looked at the moon and back at Flaky's hypnotized red eyes. He pushed her a little but she wouldn't keep her eyes off of her necklace. "Flaky..."he said as she looked up at him. "What...oh, I was just staring at the flower on my necklace, it looks like the lily..."she said laughing softly.

* * *

Flippy's ears lowered and he closed his eyes. Flaky shook him to wake up and he turned to him. "If your tired there is room in my house everybody always sleep over at my house after parties."she said. Flippy followed her to her house and fell asleep on the coffee table.

* * *

Review! And SMILE :D


	3. Chapter 3: Oh The Time We Spent

HEY! THIS CHAPTER SEEMS SHORT TO ME BUT ENJOY! AND REVIEW :D

I opened my tired eyes, and stared out the window. The sun started to rise as I did. I scratched my head but I wince and groaned, I felt some sort of pain on my head. I released my hand and stared at blood on my paws.

I gasped and looked at my blood drenched pillow. I ran to the window and opened it, nothing but smoke floated inside. I coughed violently and fanned the smoke away. After the smoke cleared I froze when I saw the town destroyed.

The sky was black with clouds and some orange color is visible, as if the sky was on fire. I looked down at the streets, the roads were crumbled and my friends were at my door. I lift my hand to rub my head but I hit myself with a gun. I dropped it and gasped. "What the hell is going on?" I said nervously.

I ran to my bathroom and grabbed my first aid kit. While wrapping bandages on my head, I heard my window shattering and stomping feet. I stood up and exit the bathroom, I coughed again and tried to find my way to the door through the smoke.

Everything was so confusing, but my friends might be able to tell me what's going on. I opened the door and smiled at my angry and frowning friends. "Hey everybody...it is so wonderful to see your faces this morning, mind if you tell me what's happening?" I said holding my door. They looked at each other confusingly.

My friends' appearances looked as if they been beaten and dirty, and most importantly they look upset. "Fuck you Flaky! We're not here to party with you! We hate you! We all hate you, and what's going on is we are going to kill you for what you did and hand you over to The Master."said Cuddles. I clutched the door tightly and started to shake with fear.

"W-w-what? B-but...your my best friends...what have I ever done to you? Oh my god...I feel sick." I said closing the door slowly because I don't like slamming doors even though I'm upset. I leaned on the door and hugged my knees while crying heavily. I slightly rocked and had many thoughts on my mind. I don't believe this...this nightmare.

"I can't believe this...I tried so hard being nice to everybody...what did I do wrong...maybe if I say sorry they will- AH!" I screamed while jumping away from the door. I looked down at my hip where it was stabbed at and saw a tattoo. I held my wound and ran back to the bathroom to grab my first aid kit.

"This is insane...I must be going nuts..." I said putting medicine on my injury. I glanced at the mirror and focused my vision on the figure walking down my stairs. It was Flippy. My one and only true friend left, I could tell because he's wearing the dogtags I gave him.

I turned around and smiled at him but he just glared at me with a very angry frown. "F-Flippy...what is going on? My friends are mad at me...they stabbed me...I'm so confused..." I said as he reached for a knife in his pocket. I began to breathe heavily when I saw the weapon in his hands.

"Wait...don't do this...I thought you promised to be my best friend Flippy...no matter what." I said giving him an upset look. "I'm not Flippy...I'm Fliqpy...and I am here to kill you."he growled. His voice was so rough and scary. "W-what are you talking about? Why do you want to kill me?"I said nervously.

"My mission is to exterminate you."he said as he tried to attack me. I ran past him and climbed upstairs as fast as I can. I started to scream when every door was locked. The light went out, but it flickered. I saw him slowly getting closer each time the light flickered on. I breathed heavily having the feeling of fright running up and down my spine. Then lights was off for a while.

It was silent, the only thing I could hear is my own breathing. Once the lights flickered he was close to me and I screamed to the top of my lungs. Somebody smacked me in the face really hard and I jumped up. I opened my eyes once again and saw Flippy having a worried look on his face.

I looked around the room and it was the same as I left it. "W-what just happened? A-are you going to kill me?" I asked nervously. Flippy tilted his head and snickered. "Flaky, I think you were having a nightmare. I was walking down the street when I heard you screaming in your house.

I thought you were in trouble until I saw you sleeping."he explained. I rubbed my cheeks and looked at him again. "Why did you hit me..." I asked. "Sorry, I had to, you wouldn't wake up. You were in deep sleep. I had to shock you out of your dream." he said. "Oh...I'm sorry. Flippy, can I ask you a question?" I said.

"Yes you can, is it about your dream?"he said. I frowned and nodded. "Um...do you know who Fliqpy is? Just asking..." I said softly. Flippy looked puzzled and shook his head 'no'. "No...what kind of name is that? Why what did he do to you?"he asked. I looked away from him and met his eyes again.

"Nothing, he just tried to kill me and he looked like you, but its okay because you wouldn't ever try to kill me right? Right?!" I said grabbing his shirt. He looked down at my tight fist holding his shirt. He smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't do that, that wouldn't be the kind thing to do because your so friendly. I can't imagine anybody trying to harm you."said Flippy pinching my now red cheeks. "Okay, okay...wanna have go spend time with your best bud?" I said patting his shoulder. "Yeah, I will come back later when your dressed. See ya."he said closing the door. I stood up on my bed and jumped up and down.

Meanwhile Cuddles and Toothy was walking sadly down the street. "Hey guys, what's happening?"asked Giggles. "Oh Giggles, a girl with knowledge, do you know anyone who can save us?"said Toothy. Giggles thought about it and smiled. "Splendid can save us, wait a minute...what are you talking about?"she asked.

"This newspaper came out today saying the Queen is declaring war including this area, for new taxes or something. And he wants to draft one of us so we can fight in the war for his sake. I'm not doing it."said Cuddles. "Ask Splendid to do it, I'm sure he won't mind."said Giggles.

"Yeah! Hopefully, he will be able to win in a day."said Toothy as they all ran to his house and knocked at the door. "Hi guys, I sudden ran out of ink to sign your posters...sorry."said Splendid smiling. "We don't want your signature, we want you to go to war for us! So we can be protected! What do you say?"said Toothy.

Splendid laughed loudly and rolled on the floor holding his stomach. The three friends looked at each other nervously and confused. He slammed his strong fists on the concrete floor cracking it and starting an earthquake.

"Your not joking? Let me explain something to you guys, I save your lives every single day and now you expect me to kill a bunch of random people to protect you guys, do you realize how selfish I would be to lose an innocent life? Then I won't be a hero, I would be a...I don't know. And enemy, that's the irony of being a soldier."he said.

"But...even though that's wrong, you might be able to save thousands of lives, even your friends too! Please!"said Giggles. "No! The answer is no, I refuse to kill somebody who haven't wronged you. So farewell."he said closing the door in their faces. "Maybe, the Queen won't notice if we migrated."said Toothy.

"Are you kidding?! Do you know how much stuff I have in my house? It will take forever to pack up. We just need to find someone who is willing to save us."said Giggles. "Maybe we should have a meeting about it."said Toothy. "Yeah, good idea! I will have the meeting at my house at the end of two weeks from now."said Cuddles.

"What? How long is the deadline?" asked Giggles. "Its a month from now, but don't worry we will find our guy before it happens."said Cuddles. "I hope your right, if not...we could ask that superhero again. Or just sit and die because of Giggles."said Toothy. "Shut up, its not my fault I own a lot of stuff."

Meanwhile Flaky was dragging Flippy around town to find the perfect place to have fun at. "Look Flippy! Animals, lets go to the zoo!"said Flaky jumping up and down excitedly everytime she spoke her mouth moves very quickly and so does her speech.

Flippy wiped his sweat from running all the way to the city part of the town. "Uh, Flaky can we take a break? My legs are tired."said Flippy. Flaky sighed and stared at a snack shack while continuing to jump around. "How about you get some power-ups! You get tired too easily!"said Flaky jumping.

Flippy sat on the ground and groaned. "What power-up? This isn't a game."said Flippy. "No, silly, y'know boost some of that low energy pal! Come with me, my friend The Mole will hook you up with the good stuff. What you have in stored for us Mole?"asked Flaky taking money out her pocket.

The Mole went to the counter and reached for sugar-coated peanuts. "Mm! Don't you just love nuts Flippy?"said Flaky chuckling happily. "No...I don't like nuts...I'm allergic to it."he said slowly. Flaky laughed loudly.

"How weird me too! I just like the smell, if I tried to eat one of these I would blow up like a balloon, or a snazzy little puffer fish, but its covered in honey, I know teddy bears love their honey, aren't you a cute teddy bear who likes honey? Come on try some."said Flaky shoving a bunch of peanuts in his face.

"Its okay I'm not hungry, what does the word 'allergic' mean to you?"he said as I heard his stomach growled. "You are hungry, fine, if you don't like nuts...then what do you like? They have a lot of things, they have gum, chips, corn, weird...they have corn...how random...they have salad, soda, cotton candy, candy, ice-cream-" Flippy covered her mouth.

"Yeah...I can pick it myself...thanks. Do you mind being quiet for a minute?"he said. "Okay."muffled Flaky. "Mm, how about that Honey Bun? Wanna share that?"said Flippy. Flaky's red eyes brightened. "Yes! I love to share with you! I love honey buns, its so tasty, so salty, so sweet like honey."said Flaky bouncing around and laughing.

"How many cups of coffee did you have this morning? How much sugar did you put in it?"asked Flippy. "What the hell is coffee?"said Flaky pausing her activity. "Nevermind I guess that was a weird question...so here's your piece."said Flippy handing her the bun.

Flaky squealed happily and ate it from his hands. Flippy stared at her in confusion then he blinked. "Did you just ate that from my hands?"he asked. Flaky licked her lips and giggled. "Yeah, it was good! You might wanna wash your hands if your going to pet the animals!"said Flaky.

Flippy ate his honey bun and walked towards the bathroom. When he returned Flaky had two balloons in her hands, she waved at Flippy and giggled happily. "Come on you wasting time! Here's your balloon, I picked the red one just for you because you like red right? And I got a green one, I love green! Lets go have some fun bestfriend!"said Flaky hugging him tightly.

Flippy groaned and stared at his balloon. Flaky ran into the zoo and petted the animals who seem afraid of her. "Look Flippy, cute elephant! Want a peanut?"she asked Flippy. "No..."said Flippy. "To feed the elephant, silly bear! Elephants love their nuts!"said Flaky happily as she skipped away to look at other animals.

Flippy handed the animal a bowlful of peanuts and tried to follow Flaky as fast as he could. Flaky screamed with fear at the yellow chick hopping around. "They aren't the best animals...lets look at something else."said Flaky walking around the bird. She saw a safari and screamed happily. "Oh my gosh! They have it! They have the awesome fun place come on Flippy!"said Flaky.

She put on her hat and ran into the forest yelling: "Try to catch me!"said Flaky swinging on the vines and laughing. Flippy saw how she already vanished from his view and gulped while staring down at the high fall. "Uh...Flaky..."he said looking around at the dark forest.

He heard animals calling around and birds flying past him. A monkey was swinging his way over to him and Flippy panicked and jumped on the vine until it snapped. "Flaky!"he yelled as he fell. She swung in the vine and jumped to catch him, but when they fell on the ground she landed on him and giggled.

"Wow, that was fun right? I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you hit the ground. Did you see the animals?"asked Flaky. "No I didn't hurt myself, I just hit my head after practically falling from a cliff, but I'm okay, y'know."he said. "I'm glad your okay Flippy! Wanna wrap this up? A rhinoceros stampede is coming our way!"said Flaky smiling widely.

They exit the safari and returned the hats. "Hmm, where is that carousel? Oh dear he's running late, um, um...uh Flippy! Lion Pen! Now!"she said pushing him towards the entrance of the lion pen. She ran towards the lion pen and smiled at it. "I adore these kitty cats! Meow! Meow! Say 'meow', matter fact, I'll give it a big hug "said Flaky running towards the animal.

Flippy tried to stop her but she was too strong and way too fast. The lion purrs at Flaky's visit she hugged the lion and it smiled and growled softly everytime she stroked its mane. "Whoa, she is completely crazy, why is she so...energetically hyper? I guess she's just powered by friendship. How unique."thought Flippy.

He was astounded by her bravery to come close to a vicious animal, she laid beside it and played with the cubs. She fed them their meats and was received little licks of thankfulness. She to the very impressed Flippy. "Wanna see something else now? Oh wait we should go to the amusement park, right?!"said Flaky as she ran out the pen.

Okay the zoo is checked, we are making progress do you feel like your having fun? Of course you do, this is the best time ever! Just me and you."she said hugging Flippy. "Yes, I'm having a time Flaky! I'm kinda...getting tired."said Flippy. Flaky punched his mouth trying it cover it making him flinch and quickly cover his own mouth. She gasped sadly with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god, was I the only one having fun?! I'm so ashamed! I'm such a bitch for that. So um...ugh Flaky think...I-I need more food! I bet your hungry! R-right Flippy?"said Flaky shaking Flippy as he nodded and smiled weakly. "I was having a good time Flaky, it wasn't only you enjoying yourself."he said.

Flaky took out a roll of dollar the size of a medium burrito and handed it to Flippy. "Go buy as much food as you like! I will go find that damn carriage before s-sunset."said Flaky looking at the sky. Flippy looked at the large amount of money she gave him and looked back at her wandering around.

"Flaky, food don't cost this much, you just gave me a thousand dollars."he said visually counting them. Flaky giggled and smiled at him again while pinching his cheeks. "Oh your so adorable, I gave you three thousand you can keep the change. I have plenty of that left. Go on, buy food."said Flaky skipping off.

Flippy shrugged and stuffed the money in his pocket. He saw Cuddles sitting next to a pink familiar girl having a drink. "Hey, Cuddles right? Drunk guy from the other restaurant. Remember me?"said Flippy. Cuddles spun around furiously and so did Giggles.

"Oh your the guys from the party! Guest of honor huh? It takes alot to be one of Flaky's close friends, congratulations."said Cuddles tilting in his seat and spilling his substance in his cup. "Yeah congrats, uh Flippy right? Have I met you before the party?"she asked.

"I remember you too, uh...gosh, I don't even know your name, sorry I pushed you. I was sorta in a rush and you were acting slutty, and gross ugh."said Flippy. Cuddles suddenly stood up, but was still leaning side to side trying to catch his balance. He grabbed Flippy's shirt and pushed him.

"Nobody talks like that to my girl, I will murder you."said Cuddles. "Okay, okay it was true she tried to get with me ask her, unless she would lie to you."said Flippy. "I had enough of you!"he said blowing a punch but accidentally hit Flaky who blocked Flippy. She lied on the floor and groaned.

"Flaky..."they all said. "I-I...I'm okay...I just don't want to see friends fight..."she said as Cuddles helped her up revealing her swollen eye. "I am sorry...you don't look conscious, maybe you should sit down I will the hospital"said Cuddles. "No! Don't worry about me...please be again!"said Flaky rubbing her eye.

"Fine, I'm sorry for almost killing you."said Cuddles. "Thanks Cuddles..."she said softly as she listened to the hooves of the horse carriage. "The horse is here!"said Flaky as she dragged Flippy to a horse carriage and gave the man money.

"Later at night we can travel around and look at the beautiful city sights! You will love it...now to the amusement park!"she said. "But Flaky look at you, he punched you really hard in the face, you could pass out."said Flippy.

Flaky laughed weakly and coughed. "That is an excuse, I don't use excuses! We must have our friendship time before sunset. Let's go Flippy."said Flaky. Flippy worriedly looked at Flaky who has seem to lost her fast-paced talking and her energetic jumping around.

POOR FLAKY! DOES THAT DREAM SHE HAD THAT MORNING HAD A MEANING? STAY TUNED FOR THE WONDERFUL CITY LIGHTS NIGHT AND EXCITING CARRIAGE RIDE, AND UNEXPECTED ATTACK! REVIEW AND SMILE :D


	4. Chapter 5: Not Amused! Bright City!

HEY EVERYBODY! I'M VERY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT, I WAS HAVING TROUBLE WRITING BUT I WROTE SOOO MANY STORIES AND DECIDED TO PUT THEM UP AT THE SAME TIME!

"Here we are the Amusement Park where everybody have the time of their lives! What do you think? " Flaky said presenting the entrance. Flippy looked up at the roller-coaster and clutched his chest with fear. The height is so tall you have to bend backwards to see the top. "Flaky, this does seem fun and all, but I think I'm ready to ride the carriage now. "said Flippy trying to walk off ,but Flaky grabbed his paws crushing it inside her tight fist.

"Don't be silly Flippy. We just got here, wait till you ride the extremely amazing rides they have to offer. Why are we just standing here, let's go already! " Flaky said running in the park dragging Flippy with her. Flippy nervously squeaked as they got closer to the horrific rides. He turned his head and spotted colorful booths neatly aligned to each other.

"C-can we go to a booth first, something that is far away from the roller-coaster as possible. "said Flippy as Flaky stopped suddenly and nodded. "Okay, fine...what booth do you want to go to? "said Flaky staring at the many different kinds of booths. Flippy pointed at the first booth that read: 'Water Squirter' Flaky ran to the booth and sat on the stool and held the water gun in hand.

"Oh wait Flippy we have to put on these t-shirts, and I have to tie back my quills. "said Flaky passing him a t-shirt. "Why? "said Flippy as he put the shirt on. "Water splashes at you when you play, it helps distract you when your playing, fun, right? "she said. "So, let me say this altogether...if we put on this shirt...on top of our original clothing...first of all what sense does it make? Won't it go through the shirt?"he said.

"Aw come on Flippy what sense is there in making sense? It only makes things sounds complicated. So am I going to beat you in this game or what?"said Flaky settling comfortably on the seat, then she snapped pictures of her and Flippy. She threw her camera in her purse and threw he purse on the floor. With a rub of his eyes from the flash, Flippy frowned and shrugged while sitting down.

"Is there something wrong? There is, isn't it? Your not afraid of water, are you? I should've known, I am such an idiot. What was I thinking, wait you chose this booth, but I didn't confirm about you being afraid of water. We can go to a different -" Flippy covered her mouth and smiled making Flaky grin under his paw.

"The booth is fine, I just don't want you to know I'm going to kick your butt at this game. "said Flippy as Flaky grabbed his hand and crushed it again. "Flippy, your so funny, don't do that frown again, it scared me, and don't mention my butt. Ever! "she screamed while increasing the pressure in her fists.

"Okay, okay...just let go of my hand, please... "he begged as she released it and gripped the water gun. 'Ready? Begin! ' said the voice in the booth. Characters with targets appeared in sight and started to spray water at them. Flaky shot every single one of them that came her way. Flippy is also good at shooting the characters, but the water kept going in his eyes, so he had to stop every once in a while.

As the game continued majority of the water splashed waves at her, but she didn't mind at all she just continued to shoot at the characters. Flippy laughed when he would shoot a bunch at the same time and got bonuses. "How are you doing Flippy? Your almost up to my points, just wait until to next level. "said Flaky as she wiped her face with her wet shirt. Flippy stared at her for a brief moment and quickly looked away.

"Y-yeah, this game was fun. So, the next level is the boss right and one of us win, right? "said Flippy. Flaky lift the shirt over her head and tried to dry off some of the dripping water from her hair. "Yup! Your correct! The loser gets a cool teddy bear that might look like you, cute and fuzzy. It will be a fucking bear! Oh, I hope I lose, I really, really want a cute teddy bear that will remind me of you, so I can hug it.

The winner gets the super soak of their life, I won before, its not that bad, but you know. Its a water game. "she said pulling her shirt down. The game chimed and announced 'Okay heroes! Defeat the King, and his minions and achieve your prize, begin!'. A huge monster with a small target appeared and moved around.

Flaky tried to aim at the target but when she tried to concentrate a large amount of water that was very forceful splashed in her face. "Augh! Son of a bitch! "she yelped out while rubbing her eyes. Flippy decided to dodge the now dangerous shots of water. His gun started to move by itself and splashed him in the face, so did Flaky's water gun.

After Flaky finished rubbing her eyes she reached out her hand to Flippy. "We have to defeat it together. "she said smiling. "Care to tell me how? Maybe this game is broken or something. "said Flippy. "Its totally not broken, that's how the game is usually, can you do me a favor? "said Flaky grabbing her water gun with a strong grip. "Sure, whatever to stop the water from squirting at us." said Flippy.

"Have you ever been in a squad in cheer-leading before? Well I had, and I learned that if you throw me hard enough I can penetrate things, and don't asked how I know that, 'cause it was an accident. "she said as she positions herself in front of the booth. "Are you sure this won't hurt you? "asked Flippy picking her up.

"Well yeah, I would've have asked if I wasn't so sure, right? Oh your so cute fuzzy wuzzy teddy bear, okay I am ready to be launched! "said Flaky with her water gun in hand as Flippy lift her over his head while holding her hips carefully trying to be clear to the target. He threw her as hard as he can, she pulled the trigger letting out a powerful force of water.

It blast through the cartoon cardboard because of the speed she had and she carefully landed on the counter and smiled. The booth broke down from the damage making Flaky giggle shyly, and Flippy stare at her in surprise 'Flaky, you are a winner, Flippy you lost. 'said the robotic voice. Mechanical arms stretched out handing Flippy a teddy bear and water showered Flaky and it stopped.

"Ah, refreshing, right Flippy? Was that game fun? Ooh all that water made me both in need of a bathroom and hungry. I'll be back, don't miss me too much now, we will continue the fun. "said Flaky pinching his cheeks, and rushing in the bathroom. Flippy stood in the same spot until he shook his head to snap out of it and went to the boys bathroom. "Hey Flippy, fancy seeing you here. "said Truffles washing his hands.

"Hello, random...guy, who are you again? "asked Flippy. "I'm Truffles sir, we met at Flaky's house. Her amazing party for you. I bought you that bike, that was my gift. "said Truffles. Flippy smiled and shook his hoof. "Nice to meet you then Truffles! Oh uh...sorry for being wet, I just came from this crazy game -" Truffles interrupted.

"Oh yeah I seen you, with Flaky again...it looked like fun. You two were laughing, and enjoying your day. Your lucky to have Flaky so close to you. I never seen her so attached to one person before. "said Truffles. Flippy took the t-shirt off and nodded. "Yeah, it was crazy but it was really fun y'know. We did so much today, what's with her? She's so energetic and happy when I am. "said Flippy.

Truffles dried his hooves and frown. "Right...right that... I hope your not taking all of her attention, everybody will get jealous. "said Truffles. "Jealous? Why, she's just chilling out with me for a while. I'm positive she will be back talking with you guys again."said Flippy drying his head with a towel. Truffles yawned a little before speaking again. "Are you different Flippy?"he asked.

Flippy took the towel off of his head and thought about it for a while. "I don't think so. Why do you ask?"he said. "I think your changing Flaky because of the way you are."said Truffles. Someone slammed loudly on the door grabbing their attention. "Fuzzy Wuzzy, are you in there?"she yelled nervously. Truffles gave Flippy a mocking smirk.

Flippy blushed while scratched his head. "I uh, have to go..."said Flippy as Truffles opened the door and stepped aside. "After you."he said. Flippy went into the dimming sunlight. "Flippy you been in there for too long, ugh."said Flaky crossing her arms. Flippy frowned and tried to face her. "Flaky, you should know by now we couldn't have finish our activities though this whole day. I'm sorry about that but guess what?"he said.

Flaky looked up at him and weakened the upset scowl into a half smile. "What is it?"she said. "Its night, that means we can finally go on that horse ride now."he said handing Flaky the bear. She grinned really wide then hugged him tightly. "Oh Flippy, your so cheerful!"she said picking him up and also swinging him around.

"Your actually the one who cheers me up even though I really don't understand half of the things you do nor say also your the cheerleader."said Flippy as Flaky giggled happily. "No you make me extremely happy! I really love you!" she said hugging him once more. Flippy became red on his cheek and he looked down at the ground feeling bashful.

"Flaky-" he began until Flaky hit him in the stomach and jumped up and down. "The carriage awaits! Come on Flippy!" he shouted excitedly, dragging him once again towards the gold and purple, two wheeled horse drawn carriage. Flaky jumped on the seat provided and scoot on over so Flippy can sit down. The comfortable seat is very secured on both sides and a blanket is folded right beside Flaky.

She unfolds it and covered them both to stay warm against the cool breeze of night. "Miss Flaky, are you ready to move on around the city?" asked Lumpy who is now the rider of the horse. Flaky looked up at the stars that twinkled above them and took a quick glimpse at Flippy. She bust out from ear to ear and nodded. Lumpy whipped the leather piece to the horse and the carriage moved downward the street.

"Isn't this amazing Flippy. I'm sorry we couldn't go to all of the other places I wanted to show you. Especially that huge roller-coaster."she said staring at her feet. Flippy turned his head at the slowly descending amusement park and grew pale and sick just staring at the really high ride. "Are you feeling okay? Do you need some water?"she said splashing the cold beverage on his face.

Flippy shook his head roughly and wiped his eyes. Flaky closed the top of the bottle and sadly frowned. "Goodness, I'm sorry Flippy..."she said while wiping his face with the blanket. He blew out air and looked back at her. "Its okay Flaky. I'm just a little tired of water for today."he responded. Flaky laughed uproariously then realized how loud she is and covered her mouth to stay quiet.

"That was funny."she quietly said. Flippy grinned at her covering her mouth. "Yeah it was funny. Whoa..."he said as they entered the busy streets of the city. Everywhere around them is surrounded by glamorous neon brights. The crowd walks past them wearing stylish outfits, either walking alone, with their pets, their children or all three. The sight is fascinating to Flippy's fresh eyes setting on the big and amazing city.

Cuddles skateboarded over the carriage in midair without a mistake, high fived Flaky and landed perfectly on the other side, continuing his way down the street. "Bye Cuddles!"said Flaky waving at him. Flippy is completely astounded by the glorious city sights, he never had ever seen such entertainment before his eyes. "Flippy. Enjoying the view?" said Flaky beaming at Flippy's excited look in his eyes.

"Yeah Flaky, to be honest this is the best part of the tour! Everything is so...beautiful..."he said staring back at Flaky who smiled back at him. "Beautiful? Well that's wonderful to hear out of you."said Flaky smirking. The carriage once again jumped to the left and Flippy accidentally landed on Flaky's lips and to his surprise she quickly pulled away. "Wanna look around? There's so much to see."she said turning red.

Flippy also blushed and lowered his ears. "I'm sorry...for kissing you...on accident."he apologized. Flaky took his shoulders in each of her hands and put their heads together. "Aww Flippy. Its quite alright. You know Flippy...I really like your cute little ears."she said pulling them gently, he twinged them a little, trying to listen out for any sounds.

AWW, YEAH I DIDN'T INTEND TO DO THAT, AT ALL, BUT FRIENDLY PEOPLE HELPED ME OUT BUT SUGGESTING THAT,SO...YEAH. IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY LET ME KNOW.


	5. Chapter 6: Flaky Flips Out!

HERE'S THE NEXT PART TO THE LAST CHAPTER. THINGS WILL BE GETTING VIOLENT NOW. AGAIN ITS ME LISTENING TO SUGGESTIONS AND GETTING HELP FROM OTHERS! :D

-Flippy became red in the face, and chuckled, but realized the streets are empty and way too quiet than how he left it. "Something isn't right..."he said breaking their bonded heads. Flaky looked around and smiled.

"Hey! Is this a surprise par-"she exclaimed, but Flippy covered her mouth tightly. "Flaky you have to be quiet okay? You stay here, with Lumpy I will go check out the streets." Flippy said walking down the street silently.

"Why can't I go with you! I don't mind a walk! My butt is killing me, sitting all day." Flaky jumped out the carriage and followed him. Flippy turned around and shushed her again. "Flaky go back to the carriage."he demanded.

Flaky groaned and walked slowly back and sat down. "Grab him!"yelled a mysterious man in black suit. Three other men jumped him, trying to tie him up. Flaky watched Flippy struggling to run away from the men.

"What is going on?"she whispered to herself. "Guys, let go of me!"he yelled as they wrapped ropes around his wrists. Flaky stared in shock when she instantly realized Flippy may be in trouble and need help.

"Hey! What are you doing to Flippy!"she shouted out while climbing out the carriage. "F-Flaky! Stay in the carriage! Your going to get hurt!"he said trying to kick the guys who are attacking him. "Hurt? Flippy they are hurting you? Why?"she asked.

"GET IN THE CARRIAGE!" he yelled. Flaky was shaken at his tone in voice, she never been yelled at like that before. She slowly backed away from the men attacking and turned around heading back to the carriage.

Wild, and new thoughts buzzed around her head. "Flaky..."whispered one of her thoughts that she heard the loudest. "Y-yes? Wait...am I hearing things?"she said stopping in the middle of the streets.

"No...well yes...okay just listen. Enough being innocent, it won't help Flippy."said the voice. "But. I don't know what your suggesting, I don't like how it sounds. I shouldn't be talking to you...I mean to myself. I need to seek a doctor tomorrow."she said rubbing her head.

"Flaky, just look at them. They are hurting your best friend in the world! You need to go up to them and kick their ass! Kill them if you have to!"the voice said.

"W-what...what?! What am I thinking! What!? Kill?! I heard of things like that, but to commit such actions. I don't have the-" Flaky rubbed her head again when a sharp pain flashed through her head.

"Silence! You have to start killing now! It only defense, think of it like that. Come on Flaky, you know you want to. What if they kill him, and then go after you?"the voice questioned.

Flaky rubbed her head again and groaned."I-I...I wouldn't know what to do. But...I want to help him so bad. I have to go to the carriage, I have a headache!"she said walking closer to the horse transportation.

One of the men kicked Flippy in the stomach and he cried out in pain."Flippy! No...I have to stay out of trouble..."she said trying to restrain from disobedience.

Then she heard one of the men say "Just knock him out already!" The man wearing a beige jacket hit him in the head very hard and he was out cold."Flippy!"she yelled out watching the men drag him in a car.

"No! Leave him alone!"she yelled tightening her fists. "There was a witness? You fool! I thought I told you to clear the streets! Grab her, and shoot her in the head! Make sure you kill her."the man with a hat on.

The men quickly split up in the streets to find her. Flaky gasped and woke Lumpy up. "We have to go Lumpy! Ride the horse towards that car, Flippy is in there!"she said.

Lumpy directed the horse to the car, she grabbed Flippy as fast as she can and sat him beside three men starts to shoot at the carriage wheels as they raced them with their car. "Lumpy! We have to go faster!" Flaky said.

Lumpy whipped the horse, and the fast hooves clopping intensifies as they outran the turned the street with no problem while the guys in the car skid and slammed onto the building causing it to crash down.

"Hurry up they're getting away asshole!"said the man with the hat. The man with the black suit stomped on the gas to catch up with the horse, but nothing beats the speed of horsepower.

"Grab him on the other side."said one of the men. The driver drove to the other side of the carriage and grabbed Flippy. Flaky held onto Flippy as strong as she can but she fell out the carriage face first on the street along with Flippy.

Flaky rubbed her face and groaned in pain. "Lumpy...wait..."she breathed out, as she watched him turned the horse around going down the streets with a fast speed.

She raised from the street and picked Flippy up to bring him to a safe went down an alley and leaned him against the bricked walls. Flaky looked at his closed eyes, then yanked the duct tape off of his mouth.

He was bleeding a little bit all over his face, but luckily she had a miniature first aid kit in her purse. "It will be all okay Flippy, there's nothing but a little rubbing alcohol and some bandages that'll fix right?"she said wiping his face clean and patching it up.

"Look what they did to him, are you going to take that?! You need to fight back! Avenge him!"the voice spoke."No...I won't listen to you! I will not, listen to you!"she yelled. "Flaky..."said Flippy's voice, Flaky smiled at his closed eyes and gave him a hug.

"Flippy! I'm so glad your okay! We need to find a way out of here!"she said pulling on his arm."No, not yet. If you kill them first we will be safe. They will get us if we tried to escape. Listen to me instead."he said. Flaky gasped with shock and frowned.

"F-Flippy? Your listening to my thought too? I can't believe you..."she said backing away from the motionless body. "Do it..."the voices buzzed in her head. "NO!"she shouted. "There she is!"said one of the men walking down the alley.

"Wait...please...you can hurt us. I promise we can get out of your business. Honest!"she said dragging Flippy away from the men."We want the man you holding little red head. Just hand over the dude and no one gets hurt."he said.

"No! He's my friend, you can't have for any reason you may need him for! And there's nothing you jerks can do about it!"she man pulled out his gun and pointed it at Flaky.

"Then we will have to kill you then!"he said as he shot Flaky in her arm. She landed on the ground with a thud. The men picked Flippy up with one lift.

"Pleasure doing business with you little red head. Deuces!"he said holding up two fingers a sign of goodbye. Flaky gripped the rubble on the ground and released it. The world started to spin and her mind was slipping away. The voice in her head chuckled.

"Flaky...do you need me to help you kill these 'jerks'?"the voice said. Flaky gripped onto the rocks once again in anger and growled 'Yeah'. "We got the man boss."said the man in beige."Good work, did you take care of the gal?"said the man with the hat.

"Yes. She is dead. Now after the moose and his horse."he commanded. The driver started his car, then heard a loud thud on top of the roof. "What the hell was that?"asked one of the men."We probably need to get this car fixed. Remember when you hit that building?"he said.

Flaky showed her head on the windshield and chuckled with a hoarse-like tone. To their view she was upside down. "Going somewhere boys?"she asked smiling wide. The driver stomped on the gas and started to drive off. "What the- you said she was dead!"yelled the man with the hat.

"I shot her in the arm! I guess I missed her by that much!"said the man in beige. "That doesn't mean she is dead you idiot! Shoot her in the face!"he yelled."Why are you guys upset that I'm alive? You don't miss me already? That makes me very sad. Well I got a confession too, I didn't miss you either."she said grinning.

"Shoot her you idiots!"he went in front of the driver's side of the window and stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey you, behind the driver. I'm right here!"she said.

The man in black pulled the trigger and accidentally shot the driver and he crashed on a building."Nice shot idiot! You win no points!" she said jumping back on top of the car. The passengers in the car started to shoot the roof of the car until they ran out of bullets.

"You guys suck at shooting, can I have a try?"she said snatching the gun away from one of the dug in her purse and took out some change and dumped it in the gun. Flaky climbed up on the roof again and sighed.

"I'm actually getting more hungry than anything. Let's see how many sardines are in this can, shall we?"she said digging her fingers into the roof bending the metal of the car and pulled it half reached her hand inside and yanked his head through the ripped part of it.

"Oh, you look delicious, how about I take a head. I mean if its okay with you?"she said leaning his head on sharp bent part of the roof and glide it over and over until his head became loose."Ugh, you looked better on your shoulders. Looks like I make a mistake."she said throwing his head across the street.

She kicked the window open and climbed inside the car. "Hi guys, what's up? I'm just y'know...chilling, and killing, its thrilling, with all of the blood spilling."she said leaning on the chair.

"Does this car looks presentable for a lady? There is blood everywhere! Holy shit. Do you have a cigarette? I need a smoke."she said holding out her hands. The men was silent and stared at her with their eyes full of fear.

"Come on guys you can't have a lady waiting now can you?"she said still holding out her hand. One of the men stabbed her in the stomach looked down at her stomach, laughed as she raised her head up with a huge smile on her face.

"You have no idea how much I love getting stabbed. And I'm glad you did that."she eyes filled with dark and twisted insanity. She pulled his arm right off his socket. The man screamed in blood from his dismembered arm started to gush out blood all over the car.

The man next to the door tried to escape but was took scared to touch the knob. "Gotta hand it to ya. You are a good stabber, I hope you don't mind me keeping you arm in memory of the best stabber."she said yelling over the man's screaming.

"Red head...I didn't know you were going to do this to us...I thought you were going to just shoot us with that gun. I rather get shot than get this kind of treatment."the last man said quietly.

"Nah, I like my way so much better. Ah, there's the cigarettes in your pocket right near your heart."she said as she lunges her hand through his chest grabbed his heart and the pack of cigarettes then pulled it man clutched his injury and opened his mouth gasping for air, like a fish out of water.

Then she shot him in his head, hut he's still alive. "You look adorable like that fish face, huh? Is that some sort of invitation?"she asked puffing some smoke in his face, while picking up a bottle of gasoline.

"Aww, your so sweet, I will accept your invite. Just let me pour some of that for you, there you go."she said flooding his opened mouth with the substance. She took another drag out of her cigarette and put the last of the burning cigarette in his mouth.

"I saved some of the smoke for you. And a little warning. If you let it hit that gasoline, Ka-Boom."she said laughing. She picked Flippy up and kissed his cheek. "Let's go to my place Flippy."she said opening the door and exiting the car.

"Flaky...?"said Flippy opening his eyes. "Flippy, your awake thank goodness. You better put some pep in your step, he's about to finish his last cigarette in a second."she said holding his hand.

"What? What are you talking about?"he said looking at her with wide eyes. Behind them a loud explosion sounded with huge flames everywhere. "Isn't it beautiful? I really enjoyed my time at the city Flippy."said Flaky.

Flippy looked at his now bloodstained hands and stared at Flaky with her clothes covered his blood."Flaky? What happened to you? Did you do all of this?"he asked. Flaky took the cigarette out of her mouth and blew out smoke.

"Damn, I did this?"she said returning the cigarette in her mouth. "Can you tell me what went on after I was knocked out."he asked hoping she would answer but she was busy being fascinated by the explosion.

"Flippy, if you really want to know. Don't worry about it. Know that I saved your ass okay? If I wasn't around you would be dead. Trust me. The answer is yes, I killed them.

Every single one of these bastards."she said breathing in more smoke."I...see...I had a lovely time with you all day and all. But I believe its time to go home. Thank you for saving me Flaky. Good night."he said walking away.

"Flippy."she said blowing out smoke. He sighed and turned around. "Yes?"he answered."Let me take you to my house alright? Your best day ever isn't complete!"she said holding his hand again. Flippy blushed and shook his head snapping out of it.

"Um, no its okay. I'm kinda tired. Maybe tomorrow when you feel better I can talk to you is that okay?"he said."Nope. Not at all. Just come home with me."she said blowing smoke in his face.

He inhaled it on accident and coughed loudly while fanning it out his face."Okay, just please don't blow that in my face again. After I go home with you I can go home right?"he asked. Flaky giggled and blew out more smoke.

"Sure, if you want to afterwards."she both walked all the way back to their quiet neighborhood to Flaky's doorstep. "Looks like these guys were partying at my house. Great. How about I go to your place then."she said walking across the street.

Flippy yawned tiredly as he insert the key in the lock and opened the door. Flaky spun around in his house and laughed. "I love your house its so green!"she said with her normal tone hidden inside her speech.

"Yeah. I like green for obvious reasons. How long are you planning on staying here. I'm very, very exhausted."he said. Flaky laid on his couch and yawned too. "Oh, I don't know."she said closing her eyes."I'm going to take a shower and get some of this blood off of me."he said.

She walked up to him and dragged her finger all over his bloodcovered face and towards his jacket's zipper. "I wonder how far the blood went on your body."she whispered in his ear while slowly unzipping his jacket.

"I think its only on this jacket I had it zipped up the whole time."he said quickly holding her hands still so it won't move. "Do you like holding my hands Flippy?"she whispered again. Flippy turned red and let her hands go.

"You don't have to whisper Flaky. There's no one here."he said. "Just how I like it."she said giving him a kiss on his cheek along with a hug. He embraced her back. "I am tired how about you?"she said picking up her purse from the couch.

"Y-your leaving?"he said. "You want me to stay Flippy?"she said smiling. "If you want to."he said mentally calling himself stupid. "Okay, I'll stay. Where do I sleep?"she said.

ALRIGHT! I HATE VIOLENT FLAKY, SHE'S A JERK, BUT THIS ISN'T PERMANENT *SPOILER* AND MAYBE NOW THAT SHE FOUND AN UNEXPECTED EMOTION, THINK ITS ABOUT TIME TO GET TO POINT OF THE STORY; TATTOOS! Yay! UNTIL NEXT TIME ADIOS!


	6. Update

Hello everyone! I'm so so SO sorry for taking WAY TOO LONG to update these stories! The wait is very ridiculous and unreasonable! I am so bad for that, but I Pinkie Promise I will give more attention to this story making in the best ability I can manage.

Lately I been having a tough time where I live and things were getting out of control, but now I am in the calm and ready to write more stories and updates faster than usual. I have been planning ahead with my stories by the way.

For example: SPOILER ALERT!

Captivated 2: Horoscopes & Fortunes,

The Last Thing I Heard 2,

Possible

The Boy with the Tattoo aka The Girl with the Tattoo 2 :P,

and a new story Mirrors.

Also to add more excitement to my stories I will accept OCs with awesometastic personalities. I definitely need them for detain stories such as:

Captivated,

Wedding Cancelled,

Bonding Island,

And he other stories, actually. So grab your lightbulbs and send me those characters. Don't be shy I will take as much as I can carry. :) Okay that's all I have to say for now. I will Update very soon. Peace Out!


End file.
